


Tipsy

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waited to hear the words but this was not the way he wanted to hear them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week 4 bonus round of summer pornathon 2013 - Tipsy

"Mrln, Iluvyu." Arthur swayed as he grinned goofily at Merlin. 

"You're drunk." Merlin shrugged disappointedly. He had hoped to hear those words for so long. And now that Arthur said them, he was totally pissed and barely able to stand upright.

"'s true, though," Arthur slurred and grabbed at Merlin's arm for balance. 

"Yeah, 's okay. Love you, too. Go, find your bed and sleep it off." Merlin tried to shake the hand on his arm but Arthur didn't let go.

He came even closer and even though Merlin was far from sober - this was Percy's birthday party, one wasn't supposed to be sober! - he could smell the alcohol on Arthur's breath.

"You...," Arthur's eyes lit up, "you lurve me, too?" He blinked owlishly and then a huge grin spread on his face.

"Yes, Arthur, it's an open secret and I've told you before but you were too drunk and when you wake up in the morning, you'll have forgotten about this, too. So please, just let go of me." The first time, Arthur had blurted out he loved him at a party, it had been all excitement and butterflies. Until Arthur refused to remember once he had cured his hangover. So Merlin was prepared and didn't take it seriously.

 

"Buts true! I lurve you." Punctuated by jabs of Arthur's forefinger against Merlin's chest. "I really do."

He made those big simpleton-eyes he was so good at and he knew very well that Merlin was unable to resist those.

"'nI'm...goingtokissyou...now."

Merlin didn't know wether to flee or to just enjoy it. 

Arthur got really close, he was mere inches away before he pulled back...and threw up all over Merlin's new shirt.

 

Today, they celebrate their 15th anniversary.


End file.
